Todo y Nada
by Rinoax
Summary: Un pequeño short hameron improvisado


Short improvisau  
Asi estoy hoy...

**Todo y Nada...**

Era una mañana lluviosa, triste, melancólica. Ella estaba tumbada en la cama mirando a la nada mientras oia como la fuerte lluvia golpeaba su ventana.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos para después volverlos a abrir pesadamente, sin ni siquiera evitar que empezaran a ponerse cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

Ella siempre estaba ahi, a su lado, pero a la vez siempre lo sentía lejos.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiro entrecortadamente mientras notaba como un cálido y amargo líquido recorrian sus mejillas como si fueran una dulce caricia. Su caricia, aquella que nunca tendría y necesitaba. Lo necesitaba ahora, pero el nunca vendría.

Ella no era nadie para el, no significaba nada y aquello le rompía el corazón.

Un sollozó se le escapó y se acurrucó sobre si misma mientras lloraba sin control.

Sin quererlo el se había convertido en su proposito desde el principio. Primero intentó impresionarle y de nada sirvió. Después intentó ser fuerte pero el siempre conseguía romperla de nuevo. Y por ultimo optó en esconderse a la vez que deseaba que la encontrara para que escuchara su corazón.

Aun así tenia esperanza que le hacía continuar confiando en que algún dia el viniera y le devolviera las ganas de continuar. De luchar contra aquellas tormentas que invadian su mente y darle un merecido descanso.

Cuando la encontró el, le había cogído de la mano mientras ella temblaba sin parar. No quería que le la hubiera visto asi pero, aun intentando zafarse de su mano el, la tomó mas fuertemente dandole un apoyó que jamás habría pensado. Y la acompañó sin una palabra, el no la habría dejado caer al abismo por nada del mundo.

Ella empezó a llorar con más insistencia y notó como una mano acariciaba su mejilla a la vez que aquello le hacía perder el aliento. Pensaba que se había ido pero en vez de eso se había quedado junto a ella.

El, en silencio, enlazó su mano con la de ella atrallendola más hacia el. Ella se preguntaba como podía estar ahi, si nada le importaba, si ella no le importaba. Pero el no se movia y ella no comprendía. ¿Algun día le diría lo que aquello significaba?

El nunca había hecho nada por nadie, pero ella, por ella sin saber como le conducía a hacerlo. Ella era como una luz que le guiaba hacia un sitio cálido y placentero.

Ella desde siempre le había impresionado, no hacía falta que ella lo pretendiera. Ella se hizo la fuerte y su fuerza le invadia, tanto que le daba miedo y trataba de no darle importancia. Pero cuando la vio escondida y destrozada de aquella manera, algo se removió dentro de el. Maldiciendose a si mismo y temiendo por ser el causante de ello. El la tomó de la mano a la vez que ella se intentaba zafar de el pero la agarró con más fuerza, sin lastimarla.

La condujo hasta su casa sin mirar a nadie, sin importarle las miradas indiscretas de la gente. La dejó en la cama recostada para después dirigirse hacia la puerta para irse. Pero una fuerza inexplicable que emanaba de su interior le hizo quedarse mirandola sin que ella se diera cuenta. Hasta que comenzó a llorar sin control y no pudo más, no soportaba aquello ya que ella era todo para el.

House soltó su mano entrelazada y la abrazó con delicadeza mientras Cameron deshacia el ovillo en el que había estado para darse la vuelta y enterrar su cara en el pecho de el. El la abrazó con mas cariño mientras cerraba los ojos para sentirla, quería compartir aquel dolor que el mismo le había infringido.

Esperó hasta que ella se calmó para después sumerguirse en un profundo silencio de preguntas sin respuesta, de palabras sin sonidos, de sentimientos compartidos.

Ella emergió de su escondite para encontrarse con unos ojos azules cristalinos. El acarició su mejilla y ella se acercó a el para después posar tímidamente sus labios sobre los de el. El respondió con dulzura provocando un escalofrío en ambos mientras sus lagrímas se entremezclaban a la vez que todo lo que sentían.

Ahora estaba segura de que no era nada

Fin

Una porqueria un poco liosa pero wenu...voy a llorar un rato


End file.
